


Sleepy Kisses

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas always sleep in one of the empty rooms of the Homestead together, but they don't always wake up this early. Passing the time is no problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Newtmas one shot cx Enjoy!
> 
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Thomas awoke with a pain throughout his body. Not necessarily agonizing pain, more of an iron grip that felt to be affecting his very bones. He was freezing. 

He winced as he moved his stiff, practically frozen, limbs. He rolled over and let out a half-annoyed, half-amused sigh. Of course, Newt was laying beside, pressed against him slightly- wrapped in the blanket. All of it. Thomas, intending to wake Newt up, grabbed the blanket and yanked. Newt groaned as he rolled towards Thomas slightly and haphazardly, trapped in the blanket he stole, "What in the hell, Tommy?" he grumbled, accent heavier with sleep. 

Thomas grinned and finished pulling the blanket away now that Newt was awake to lift his hips and maneuver himself free. "I'm freaking freezing," he said, putting the blanket over them both, "now please come over here before I die." 

Newt scooted over sleepily, curling up on Thomas and resting his head on Thomas' chest, "Geez, you are freezin'." 

"You don't say," Thomas said, wrapping his arms around Newt and pulling him close against him, stealing as much warmth from his as he could. 

They both closed their eyes, attempting to fall back asleep. It only took a couple minutes for them to realize that they weren't going to be falling back asleep. Newt groaned, "I can't sleep now." 

Thomas sighed, "Me neither," he said, rubbing his eyes. 

Newt crawled on top of Thomas, laying on him. Newt folded his arms over Thomas' chest and looked at him, "This is all your fault," he said with a grin. 

Thomas folded his arms behind his head and looked at Newt, "Oh? That so?" 

Newt nodded with a little laugh. Thomas did the same, not able to take his eyes off him. "I love you," he blurted out after staring at Newt admirably for a moment or two. Before Newt could answer, Thomas was craning his neck forward and kissing him. He couldn't help himself. 

They pulled away after a minute or two, "I love you too, Tommy," he whispered, their lips brushing as he did so. 

Thomas smiled as he pressed another sleepy kiss against Newt's lips. Every time they pulled away, they found themselves locked in another kiss. Both of them too infatuated with each other to stay away. 

But maybe Thomas was a bit more so- Newt fell asleep half way through a kiss. 

Thomas pulled away and looked at him, "Really?" he whispered with a soft laugh, pushing hair out of Newt's face. 

Thomas shut his eyes and felt sleep returning to him; apparently kissing did the job. It didn't take long for Thomas to find the same fate as Newt, dozing back to sleep for whatever time they had left before mandatory wake-up; perfectly warm this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out to be way shorter and not as well as I expected, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed anyways~


End file.
